Compelled
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Caroline's life is put in danger by one of Klaus' many enemies, forcing him to take drastic measures to protect her.


**A/N: Soooo just a warning, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, I've just had it hanging out on my computer for too long so I figured I'd just post it.**

-;-

"KLAUS!", Caroline's voice echoed through the whole house, even behind very thick walls. So did the sound of her repeatedly throwing herself into the door in an attempt to break it down. A pretty large waste of her time and energy considering he'd put a boundary spell on the room. "I swear to god if you do not let me out of here right now-" She stumbled on her words as well as on her feet when the door suddenly opened.

Klaus watched her expectantly, a small smirk playing on his lips, "What will you do, Caroline, if I don't let you out of here right now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, breathing heavy as she looked around the room. Trying to find anything to use as a weapon, or at least something to break. All she found a couple bookshelves full of what looked like old and new books, and a bed clearly thrown in right before her based on how out of place it looked, and a few picture frames. Nothing sharp. Looking back to him she gave him her fakest sweet smile, "Let me out, and you don't have to find out."

He chuckled, quite sure she had no real plans, "Sorry, love, but no can do. As long as there's still a target painted on your back, you're not leaving. If you'd only accept that and let me protect you voluntarily then I wouldn't have to do this."

Her fake smile turned sour very quickly, "I really hope you haven't left anything important in this room, because I doubt it will make it through the next hour."

He glanced past her, scanning the room for anything he might miss, "You might not want to destroy the books, you could get bored." With the look Caroline was giving him in that moment he was almost ready to believe there was a threat behind her words. Almost. "Well, if that's all…" Klaus just pushed the door lightly and watched it swing shut, with a feigned apologetic look.

-;-

It had been only a couple hours and everything in the room but the bed had been either smashed or ripped apart. Once Caroline had run out of things to break she found herself sitting among torn pages, doing calming breathing exercises, and thinking a lot about what she was going to do to Klaus when she finally got her hands on him.

Klaus sat not far from the door, attempting to read, but finding himself constantly distracted by something Caroline was doing in the other room. Whether it was yelling, or throwing things, or even breathing. He really did wish that they had reunited under better circumstances.

"Klaus." Elijah called from the living room, finally getting Klaus to give up on his book, it didn't look like he was going to get any reading done today. "Can you tell me why I got a call from Elena insisting you've abducted her friend?"

"Hmm," Klaus began, tapping his chin as if he was thinking really hard about something, "I really can't imagine, I think she's mistaken."

Overhearing the conversation Caroline quickly rushed to the door and once again began pounding on it, "Elijah! Get me out of here!"

Elijah turned to his brother, gesturing a hand towards the door as all the evidence he needed. "I hope you have a very good reason for this, brother. More enemies is the last thing we need right now."

Klaus stood, walking around his brother to open the door to his study so that Caroline could clearly hear this part too, before turning back to his brother. "As I've already told our guest, I am keeping her here for her own protection. As soon as the threat is removed." He pivoted to face Caroline, who was clenching her fists and giving him what he could only assume was her best impersonation of a look that could kill. "You will be free to go, love."

Elijah gave an exasperated sigh, "How many times must we go over this Niklaus, you can not force people to accept your help, if Caroline feels it best to stay here than by all means, but if not I'd highly suggest you let her leave before we run out of things for her to break." His eyes traveled to the destroyed room as he spoke.

"I suggest you listen to your brother, Niklaus." Caroline said his name like it was a disease she might catch just by hearing it. "I can protect myself. I have been for quite a while now."

He smiled, not a real smile, the fake kind that always come before one of his 'truth's' that everyone has come to recognize as him dictating everyone else's fate. "Actually," he gestured to Caroline and the room that held her, "I can, and I have, and I will continue to." His gaze locked with Caroline's for a moment and she couldn't help but soften a little at the sincerity she saw there as he spoke his next words, "I can't let anything happen to you. I won't."

She was still mad, still furious with him, but her fire had begun to dissolve at the worry that lined his face, before she could respond though Elijah spoke again, beginning with a sigh. "I will inform Elena that her friend is safe, however I hope that when I return there is not a screaming vampire trapped in our study." Finally looking at Caroline, he directed a polite nod in her direction. "It's lovely to see you again, Caroline."

With that Elijah left, leaving Caroline, once again, alone to reason with the most unreasonable person she'd ever met. Unfortunately for her that made her only real option compromise. "Klaus…" She took a deep breath, forcing herself to be calm, because somebody had to be at least somewhat rational in this house. "If you lift the boundary spell on this-"

Deep breath, you can do this, she told herself, although her anger was lingering just beneath the surface ready to explode at the slightest provocation. "If you lift the boundary spell on this room, I will stay," Her mouth twisted as though she'd just bitten into a lemon as she spoke. "I will stay near you until you are certain that my safety is no longer an issue. Okay?" The last word came out more as a demand, it was obvious she was barely containing herself right now.

Klaus knew one wrong move, if he just pushed one more button her control would completely evaporate. He considered it, he really did, and had to repress a smile at the idea of Caroline throwing a temper tantrum. He humored her idea though, it didn't seem unreasonable, he could keep an eye on her and she would feel at least slightly less like a prisoner. "How do I know that when I take down the boundary spell you won't just take off and get yourself killed?"

It was a good question, and if she was being honest, had he not asked it that's exactly what she would have done, minus the getting killed part. However, at this point she was desperate to get out of this suffocating room, even if it meant being stuck to Klaus' side for a week. How could she convince-? Her own train of thought was interrupted by the obnoxiously obvious answer. She knew, she knew how to get him to let her out of this awful room, but not that anything but that.

He was watching her expectantly and she was racking her brain for any other way, anything else that could get him to let her leave, but she came up empty. Her eyes met his and she was examining them, as if she could learn everything about him by just staring hard enough at him. After a minute or so of just seeing blue, on top of the confused look he was giving her because it was a rather unnaturally long pause in the conversation, she made up her mind.

"You can…" she swallowed, taking one more deep breath, "Compel me. Compel me to stay by you until you're sure I'm safe." Her eyes were wide, like she didn't even believe what she herself was saying. She couldn't believe that she was going to trust Klaus Mikaelson with her mind, which meant she'd probably already lost it so what did it matter.

He watched her skeptically, considering her offer, surprised that she would be the one recommending compulsion. Something she'd shared a particular distaste for in past conversations they'd had. "That could work," he bobbed his head side to side as he came to a decision, finally turning back to Caroline. "Alright, sweetheart, eyes front."

She stared at the floor as she built up the nerve, "If you even so much as try to compel me to do anything else, I will never forgive you." She told him in a whisper before finally bringing her gaze up, he heard her though. He stood up straight, and his eyebrows knitted together like he was offended by the very idea, but nonetheless he gave her a firm nod. Which hardly reassured her but it was the best she was going to get from him.

His eyes dilated and she was completely trapped in his gaze, just praying in the back of her mind that he was who she thought he was. "Caroline," he began, "Once I have the barrier lifted on this room you will not leave my side unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

She nodded weakly, and then she was free again, free to think her own thoughts. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly twisted her body so that her back was against the wall, out of Klaus' line of vision. Wanting to savor the few moments she had left that she wouldn't be attached to Klaus at the hip, but mostly she just didn't want him to see her shaking. She didn't want him to know just how awful and helpless that moment had made her feel. She thought it wouldn't be as bad as a vampire, knowing what to expect, she was wrong, it felt just as awful as ever. Possibly even worse.

"Caroline?" He questioned carefully, only able to see her right shoulder from his angle at the door.

She summoned all her strength to try and keep her voice as even as possible as she spoke, "Don't you have a barrier spell to break?" It was meant to sound harsher, but the tremor in her voice was not as hidden as she'd hoped.

He didn't push any further though, and for that she was grateful. She let herself relax when she heard his footsteps retreating. Soon she would be out of this room, and hopefully that would be worth it. Although at this moment it didn't really feel like it.

It was only a few minutes before he returned, two sets of footsteps this time. She stayed put, waiting for the spell to be broken, suddenly not sure if she wanted it to be. She felt the barrier drop and before she could even think about what she was doing she had flashed to stand next to Klaus.

Caroline's gaze fell quickly onto the witch that locked her in, and the witch smiled back at her kindly. That surprised her, usually witches helping Klaus were a bit more...begrudging about the fact.

The witch reached out a hand for Caroline to shake, she was absolutely beaming."It's great to finally meet you Caroline, I've heard- well not much about you actually, Nik isn't a big sharer, but what I have heard is absolutely delightful."

Nik? Who was this girl? Caroline wondered, eyeing her skeptically as she reached out to shake her hand. "Uh, nice to meet you as well?" She began, leaving the question there for the other girl to fill in the blanks.

"Oh, Freya, sorry. I'm Nik's older sister." The witch, Freya, explained apologetically.

Caroline nodded in understanding, but squinted as she began attempting do some math in her head. How was it that Klaus had an older sister who was a witch, not a vampire, that was still alive today, but after a minute she decided to just give up and accept it. Things stopped making sense in her life a long time ago, no reason it should start again now. "Well it's great to meet you Freya," She paused, glancing at the room she'd been trapped in and then back at Freya, "Although I think we'd get along much better if there was no more trapping me in rooms for Klaus."

Freya nodded in agreement, "Yes, I believe my brother may have stretched the truth a bit to get me to do this spell for him." She narrowed her eyes at Klaus for just a moment before turning back to Caroline with a gentle smile, "I promise in the future I will try not to be so gullible."

Caroline rolled her eyes, shooting a glare of her own at Klaus over his shoulder. "Of course he did. Why just ask when you can lie and manipulate your way to what you want right?"

From Klaus' expression you could tell her clearly wasn't liking this new friendship between his sister and Caroline, built on complaining about him. "Well what I want is for you to be safe, and you can thank me, later when you're not dead."

Another eye roll from Caroline, and an equally sarcastic look from his sister. With a huff Klaus reached a hand towards Caroline, "Would you like to go enjoy your newfound freedom in one of the most culturally rich cities in the world, or would you like to stay here and complain about me to my sister some more?"

Caroline eyed his hand skeptically, "Depends, is there a bar on this tour of New Orleans?"

Klaus grinned, although she couldn't help notice his posture was still stiff, "Three, actually."

"Fine," She agreed, taking his hand, "You're buying."

-;-

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
